1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach cane flip-flop system and more particularly pertains to assisting a cane user while walking on sand through the distribution of force from a small cane tip to an extended area rather than the sinking of the small cane tip into the sand, the assisting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walking aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, walking aids of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting a user in walking through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,763 issued Apr. 25, 1978 to Thomas relates to a Quad Cane and U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,001 issued Mar. 4, 2003 to Swaldan relates to a Stabilizing Cane Attachment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beach cane flip-flop system that allows for assisting a cane user while walking on sand through the distribution of force from a small cane tip to an extended area rather than the sinking of the small cane tip into the sand, the assisting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the beach cane flip-flop system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a cane user while walking on sand through the distribution of force from a small cane tip to an extended area rather than the sinking of the small cane tip into the sand, the assisting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved beach cane flip-flop system which can be used for assisting a cane user while walking on sand through the distribution of force from a small cane tip to an extended area rather than the sinking of the small cane tip into the sand, the assisting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.